Mind Games
by xXdarkblossomXx
Summary: Mind games were always fun for Akari, and Owen usually fell for them. Not this time. OwenAkari oneshot. This will probably turn into a series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I really miss writing Harvest Moon stories. My current obsessions are both Tree of Tranquility and Animal Parade, and I've married Owen in both of them. I decided to write a oneshot. There aren't a lot of stories including Owen and the main character, so it's kind of nice to write something with him in it. I might write more oneshots later on. I probably will. And yes, I realize this is short. I am sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

_I Hate You_

_Rated T (for some language, and just to be safe)_

Holidays really weren't my thing. They were always a lot of work and caused trouble some of the time. Ones like Christmas and Thanksgiving were troublesome, but I enjoyed them anyways because I got to spend time with my friends and family and they had a great meaning behind them, especially Christmas. There were some less important holidays, though, and I'm not sure I would even call them 'holidays'. They were more like 'days to goof off and be a dork'. Usually I didn't take part in those 'holidays' because I was a fairly serious person most of the time, and plus, I really didn't see the point.

On this particular day, though, I was feeling a bit more hyper than usual. I decided that I would take part in the 'holiday' today. It was April Fools Day.

I went around the island telling my closest friends that I had to move back to the mainland because my family needed me there due to health conditions. They all believed me. After I tricked them, I had to tell them that I had. This resulted in a few punches on the arm and some frustration, but the usually just ended up laughing in the end.

My best friend on the island, Owen Mills, had been the most upset about hearing the news. I hung around him the most out of anyone on the island. We both loved mining, and we often would mine together. The two of us had grown close, and he not only became my best friend, but also my love interest. I wasn't sure whether he had romantic feelings for me or not, so I had decided to keep my mouth shut because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship. He meant a lot to me, and I just couldn't risk losing him like that.

When I had tricked him into believing that I was moving back to my hometown, I almost felt bad about it. For awhile, he had just stood there and stared at me intensely, frowning. Then his eyebrows furrowed and he glanced off to the side, giving a heavy sigh. Before he could even say anything, I couldn't take it anymore. I told him it was April Fools Day and he had fallen for it. Hearing this, he had grinned and shook his head, giving me a light slap on the arm. Of course, like usual, I slapped him back and then we went back and forth, play fighting.

April Fools Day had actually been a lot of fun. It was a nice change from my usually very routine day. So, when the next 'holiday' rolled around, I was ready for it. It wasn't even quite as much of a 'holiday' as April Fools Day. It wasn't even printed on calendars. It was just a regular day, mainly, except some people took part in it because they thought it was fun.

The redhead that was my closest friend was my only true target for that day. I was feeling kind of random and outgoing, and like nothing could stop me. It happened on ocassion. Sometimes I became quite wacky. It was definitely a nice change from my serious nature.

I found Owen at the Ganache Mine, of course. He was always there.

"Goodbye, Owen."

He raised an eyebrow at me, a bit puzzled. "Goodbye...?" It was probably odd to hear since I had just walked into the mine to greet him.

Approaching him, I stopped when I was right in front of him and rocked back and forth on my heels. After a second, I clasped my hands behind my back. He still was confused about what was going on, and I wasn't about to tell him. On that day, I felt like nothing could stop me. I felt bold. I felt like...I could tell him how I really felt about him. Indirectly, that is. I was determined to. I wanted him to know. For some reason...I wanted to risk our friendship for it, which was unusual. That was a bad thing to want, but I wanted it. It was hard enough for me to get through every day being around him and not being able to express those feelings. If he didn't feel the same way, then maybe I could trick him into thinking I had been joking. Right? I was determined to tell him and not let it ruin our friendship.

Owen always fell into the trap of my mind games. What could go wrong? He would never know what was happening. I thought I was risking our friendship? Probably not. There was no way the man would catch on. His brain could never fully process when I played mind games with him. That's why it was so much fun.

"I have bad news."

His expression became attentive. The poor man...he had no idea...

"I'm very unhappy that you are my worst enemy." After biting my lip for a moment, I finally admitted, "I didn't want to tell you that I hate you. I've hated you for awhile now."

The man's eyebrows furrowed as his blue eyes surveyed me. "So...you hate me?"

"No."

Letting out a sigh, he scratched the back of his head. "Well," he started, looking a bit upset, "I'm extremely upset about that, Akari." Blue orbs flickered back to meet my own. "Because I hate you too."

Oh shit. He knew it was Opposite Day? He didn't fall for my mind games this time.

"Really? You hate me?"

"No."

I blinked a few times in shock. So, he...loved me back?

Leaning close so that his mouth was near my ear, he whispered, "I've never really disliked Opposite Day, but now I absolutely hate it." Shivering a bit from the proximity and his words, I cracked a smile.

Sliding his arms firmly around my waist, he shifted his head and pressed his lips against mine. He hadn't fallen into the trap this time. Truthfully, I was glad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Telepathy_

_Rated T (for a little language)_

He always went for a bet. He was a man, and he couldn't pass one up. He had to prove himself.

"I bet you can't guess what I'm thinking," I said, quirking an eyebrow. The red-haired man shut the fridge and brought us both a beer. Sitting down in the chair across the table, he heaved a sigh.

Owen and I would get together quite often just to talk and have a drink together. Since I was always at the Ganache Mine, we had become close and went mining together quite a bit. He knew me best out of everyone on the island.

"Are you trying to be telepathic, Akari?"

Laughing, I gave a nod. "Yes, I am."

__

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!

The man was staring at me intently, as if concentrating. He didn't blink or move a muscle. Our eyes remained locked for a few minutes before he sighed again, blinked, and took a swig of the beer. "I think I suck at this. Or you do."

"It's just you," I replied. _Damn it._

"Well, try it again."

__

I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!

His eyebrows furrowed. "You want to eat."

"No. Nevermind…this isn't working. I don't even know why I bothered, anyways."

Giving a chuckle, he shook his head. "The third time is a charm. Give it another try."

If it hadn't worked before, why would it work now? Why had I even thought it would work in the first place? I knew it wouldn't. I had just thought if maybe I told him that I loved him in _some_ form that I would feel better. I was just so afraid he didn't love me back. What would happen to our friendship if he didn't and I told him out loud?

"No, really, it's not working, Owen."

"Akari, try it again. I think I almost got it." Raising the metallic can to his lips, he drank again. I hadn't hardly touched my drink. Just the thought of him knowing I loved him freaked me out to the extent that it made me a bit queasy. "Come on."

Biting my bottom lip, I gave a slight nod.

__

I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU.

His dark eyebrows rose for an instant, and he smiled warmly at me. "Oh, I know it this time. You have a boyfriend."

"Dammit, Owen…"

Standing up, he gave a small shrug. "I tried. Anyways, I better get going. Thanks for the amusement and the beer." As he walked towards the exit of the kitchen, I huffed, perching my elbow up onto the table and dropping my head onto it, pouting and upset. Now I would have to figure out if I ever wanted to tell him out loud and risk ruining our friendship. Before he reached the door, he stopped beside me and bent down. In my ear, he whispered, "I love you too."

Before I could say anything, he was out of the kitchen, and exiting the house.


End file.
